


Illusie (Dutch)

by GatesOfVengeance



Series: That one high school assignment [1]
Category: No Fandom
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatesOfVengeance/pseuds/GatesOfVengeance
Summary: This is something I had to write for a creative writing course in high school. It's been sitting in my Wattpad for the past 2.5 years so I figured I might as well post it here as well.There's two versions, the original Dutch version and an English version. This will be the Dutch one.





	Illusie (Dutch)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little heads up... It's pretty shit and definitely not realistic but there's something about it that I like so.... enjoy!

De dag duurt te lang. Echt veel te lang. Maar ja, zo is het nou eenmaal als je ergens op wacht. Het is nu bijna halfzeven. Dat is tenminste wat de oude klok aan het einde van de gang aangeeft. We moeten nog vijf en een half uur wachten. Dan is het middernacht. Dan gaan we uitbreken. Dan zijn we vrij.

Ik zit hier al zeven jaar in deze cel voor iets wat ik niet heb gedaan. Ze denken dat ik schuldig ben aan meervoudige brandstichting, maar niets is minder waar. De laatste brand, tevens de brand waar ik voor werd opgepakt, was de ergste. Zelf was ik een van de 23 slachtoffers, maar ik ben er met een paar lichte brandwonden op mijn linkerarm nog goed vanaf gekomen… behalve dan de twintig jaar gevangenisstraf die ik opgelegd kreeg. Mijn ouders en Jake, mijn vriend, hebben het niet overleefd. Godzijdank dat Sasha bij opa en oma was blijven slapen die avond. Sasha is mijn enige zusje. Ze was net tien toen ze haar ouders verloor, dan is ze net zeventien geworden. Sasha is ook de enige die mij in de afgelopen zeven jaar heeft bezocht, mijn enige connectie met de buitenwereld. Ze komt me elke week op zaterdag opzoeken, al heb ik geen idee waar ze dan vandaan komt. Ze heeft me nog niet verteld waar ze nu woont. 

In de tijd dat ik hier in deze cel zit, heb ik al vijf celgenoten gehad. Drie zijn vrijgekomen, één werd ziek en is overleden, en de vijfde zit tegenover mij. John wilde me niet vertellen waarom hij hier zit, eigenlijk heeft hij mij nog helemaal niks verteld behalve zijn naam. Sinds de derde dag heeft John het al over uitbreken en hij bedacht de meest interessante manieren, maar alleen zou hij het niet kunnen. Toen ik daarachter kwam, heb ik aangeboden hem te helpen zolang hij mij meeneemt.

Een paar weken geleden heeft John een vijl weten te bemachtigen. Hiermee zaagt hij de tralies door en als hij daar niet mee bezig is, gebruik ik de vijl om de muren uit te groeven. Sinds ik de muren van mijn ouderlijk huis heb zien afkruimelen, kan ik het niet laten. Nu ben ik al weer bezig, terwijl John mij voor de zoveelste keer het plan uitlegt.  
‘… dan ga jij voor om te kijken of er iemand is, die weet wat ik mijn vriendin moet schrijven voor ons jubileum.’ Halverwege zijn zin knalde de deur open en kwam er een bewaker binnen, die voor onze cel ging staan. ‘Tarendal, meekomen! Er is iemand voor je.’ Zegt hij, terwijl hij de celdeur opent. Ik kijk John vragend aan, Sasha is gister al geweest dus zij kan het niet zijn. Wie is het dan?

Ik loop door de koude gangen achter de bewaker aan, de visitekamer in. Eén vrouw zit aan een van de tafels in de verder lege ruimte. Als de bewaker de deur achter mijn dichtdoet, staat de vrouw op.  
‘Goedenavond, Meneer Tarendal. Mijn naam is Anne-Marie Kaatsbergen en ik heb goed nieuws voor u.’  
Wij schudden elkaar de hand. Goed nieuws? Wat moet dat dan zijn? Ik had niet door dat ik het hardop dacht tot de vrouw mij antwoordde. ‘Ik ben advocate en samen met mijn team ga ik u helpen uw onschuld te bewijzen.’ 

 

Ik kan het nog niet goed beseffen. Dit had ik nooit verwacht. Ik ben ondertussen al weer twee uur terug in de cel, maar er is nog geen woord gezegd. John zal wel gemerkt hebben dat ik alles nog moet verwerken, want ook hij is nog geen gesprek begonnen. Mevrouw Kaatsbergen heeft me zoveel verteld in dat ene uurtje, dat het net pas bezonken is. 

'Een van mijn stagiaires vertelde mij over uw zaak, dat ze dacht dat er onterecht veroordeeld is. Haar rechtvaardigheidsgevoel is net zo sterk als dat van mij en dus hebben wij uw zaak verder onderzocht. De laatste paar weken hebben we alles goed doorgelezen en excuseer mijn woorden maar uw vorige advocaat was echt een domme gans. Dat hij deze zaak verloor, is onbegrijpelijk want er is lang niet genoeg bewijs om u schuldig te verklaren, laat staan de volledige gevangenisstraf op te leggen.  
Mijn excuses dat ik dit u nu pas vertel, maar mijn team en ik hebben de rechtszaak vorige week al opnieuw laten starten en alles gaat nog volgens plan. Morgen is de laatste hoorzitting en het is protocol dat u daarbij aanwezig bent. Morgen bent u vrij, Meneer Tarendal. Daar zal ik persoonlijk voor zorgen.'

Ineens hoor ik Johns stem. 'Lucas. Lucas! Aarde aan Lucas Tarendal! Kom op man, je staart nu al een half uur in de leegte.' 'Oh sorry, ik was even aan het denken wat ik nu moet doen.' John kijkt me vragend aan. 'Wat bedoel je precies?' Hier gaat het dan. 'De bezoeker was een advocaat. Ze heeft met haar team bewijs gevonden dat ik onschuldig ben en morgen is de laatste hoorzitting, dan kom ik vrij. Ik geloof haar wel, dus ik twijfel of ik vanavond nog mee ga of niet.' Johns vragende blik verandert in een woeste blik. Hij is zeker niet blij.

'Om een lang verhaal kort te houden, ben jij niet van plan mij te helpen.' Ik knik ja en voor ik het weet is het donker en voel ik een gigantische pijn in mijn gezicht. 'Klootzak' hoor ik nog voordat ik buiten bewustzijn raak.

 

Barstende koppijn is het eerste wat ik voel. Ik hoor gebliep, een hartslag. Een hele snelle hartslag. 'Meneer Tarendal? Meneer Tarendal, open uw ogen.' Klinkt een stem. Ik kon het bijna niet horen door de pijn in mijn hoofd. Ik probeer mijn ogen te openen maar het gaat met moeite. Wanneer het me lijkt, zie ik alleen maar wit. Het wit is zo fel, dat het mijn ogen doet branden. Ik knijp ze dicht en het brandende gevoel trekt langzaam weg. Waar ben ik? Van wie was die stem?

'Meneer Tarendal, kunt u mij horen?' Nu is het een andere stem? Ik probeer te antwoorden maar mijn keel is te droog, dus ik knik met moeite. 'Dat is goed. Ik heb een aantal lampen uitgedaan dus u kunt uw ogen weer openen als dat lukt.' Het is inderdaad een stuk donkerder en mijn ogen branden nog maar een klein beetje. Ze voelen vrij droog, misschien ligt het daaraan. 

Als mijn zicht weer scherp is, zie ik twee mannen in doktersjassen. 'Goeden dag, Meneer Tarendal,' zegt de langste van de twee, 'ik ben Dokter Peters en dit is Dokter Schiphart, wij hebben u de afgelopen zeven jaar in de gaten gehouden.' Zeven jaar? In de gaten gehouden? Wat? Ik wil mijn vragen verwoorden maar mijn keel is nog te droog, er komt geen woord uit. Dokter Schiphart pakt een beker water en brengt het rietje naar mijn mond. Zoete zaligheid, wat voelt dat goed. Als het water op is, probeer ik het nog een keertje. 

'Z-zee-zeven j-jaar? I-ik zat ze-zeven ja-jaar in d-de gevang-gevangenis.' Beide mannen kijken mij aan alsof ik gek ben, tot een blik van realisatie op het gezicht van Dokter Peters komt. 'Ah, natuurlijk. Meneer Tarendal, herinnert u zich een brand?' Ik knik ja, praten is te vermoeiend. 'Die brand, zeven jaar geleden, heeft u in een coma gebracht, waar u zojuist van wakker werd. Die gevangenis, waar u het over heeft, was een droom.' Het was maar een droom.


End file.
